A Scream
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: A new man with accomplices. A new addition. A new enemy. New places. New weapons. New dangers. Same piercing blue eyes. Death approaches. *SEQUEL TO 'A PROBLEM'*
1. FORESHADOW

**WARNING:**_This is not a real chapter,it's just a little foreshadowing,that's all._

Winter. Snow billowing through the streets. Children playing on yards. As the white blanket of snow enveloped west city, spirits rose as Christmas approached nearer (if you do not celebrate Christmas, just roll with me) and families hang decorations. The briefs family were just as the rest, playing in the snow; Bulma had the new daughter who had joined the briefs family, Bulla Angelica Briefs, balanced on her knee as bulla cooed and giggled. She was small with blue hair and eyes just like her mother, and was now the age of six months.

Trunks was having a major snowball fight with Goten, as if it was call of duty! They had both built forts fashioned out of the winter frost. They were both busy launching the snowballs through the ever-snow-falling air, that they hadn't noticed that little baby bulla had crossed the danger zone. Trunks flung a snow ball full-pelt in the baby's direction and it landed exactly in her face. Bulla sniffled and shook snow off. She giggled and tried to make a small snowball of her own; but all she accomplished was crushing snow against each other in her small hands.

Vegeta was nearby without a jacket, seeing it ridiculous that he had to where one; Bulma had claimed that he was going to get the flu in such cold weather, but he simply scoffed.

Bulla, realizing she had not succeeded in creating her little snowball, had started to sniffle. Then the tears started running down her cheeks as she wailed. Vegeta glanced toward her, and then over to Bulma. He cocked his head toward bulla as he looked at his wife, and she gave him a look that said, "what's wrong with you doing it?". Vegeta rolled his eyes and strides off towards bulla and picked her up.

Trunks snickered behind his fort, and he got a death glare for it.  
Bulla, as soon as she was picked up, had immediately curled up into a ball, and cried softly. Vegeta, by instinct, held her closer. Bulla started giggling and cooing. Vegeta, satisfied, placed bulla in Bulma's lap.  
Trunks and bulla continued their snowball fight, bulla crawled amongst the snow, and Vegeta and Bulma watched. But this is a mere foreshadowing of the danger that has yet to be arisen. The shocking battles and struggles to overcome. Hell to be unleashed.

Welcome to this new tragedy.


	2. Suspicion(Chapter 1)

(Bulma's POV)  
I was lounging about on the couch, curled up in a zebra-striped blanket, sipping from hot cocoa while reading a fantastic romance novel. It was quite blissful, really, before I heard the familiar cry of a hungry child. I arose, carefully setting my book on the couch as to not lose my page, and set off to feed bulla.  
After I had completed this, I watched the snowflakes dance outside the window. It was there I saw a cloaked figure at a distant corner of a street. It seemed to be turned toward my direction...  
Then the hood fell.  
Dark, black, short-cut hair fell to cover his eyes. He was too far to see the features, but I saw the icy stare of cruel, blue eyes...ones I only knew too well.  
My heart thundered inside my chest. I took a step back. He can't be here, I thought. He had been arrested.  
Right?  
I felt as if my whole world had started to crumble. All the protection that I thought I had had started to dissolve. More so, when I felt a prod on my shoulder, I swear I nearly had a flippin heart attack.  
"Mom, Whatcha lookin' at?"  
"Trunks! Oh my god! Don't DO that!"  
"Oh, sorry mom," trunks said, rubbing his neck  
bashfully. I smiled warmly. My eyes flicked to the window, expecting to see Desmond. But I didn't. He was gone. 'I was probably imagining things...or it simply wasn't him and some other man admiring the house had come by...' I thought these over as i continued to talk to my son.  
"So, how are you? Anything exciting happen lately?"  
"No," trunks replied. "Unless you count being woken up every night." I smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry. That's just how children are honey," i kissed his cheek as she said goodbye. "Oh, trunks, can you finish feeding bulla for me?"  
Trunks sighed but begrudgingly agreed nonetheless.  
"Thank you honey," I said, kissing his cheek again. I went to the front room and scooped up my plaid peacoat off the coatrack. I buttoned it up, tied the sash, and opened the door. I quickly shouted where I was going as to not alarm my family of my disappearance.  
I slipped out the door, closing it behind me. I looked about my white surroundings still fresh with snow. I sighed with relief, seeing that no strangers had come to assassinate me or something. I smiled at my mothers garden, laden with poppies and roses that were slowly wilting in the cold winter air.  
I stepped back in the house and discarded my coat. I went to the kitchen to find my husband looking out the window with a hidden concern.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said, sliding the small curtain back over the window.  
"There was something out there, was there?"  
Vegeta paused, confirming my suspicion.  
"What was it? Was it a man...in a dark cloak...?" I asked, looking away from his interrogating gaze.  
"How do you know of a man in a dark cloak?" He asked sternly.  
"I saw him out the window earlier...he had those blue eyes, so I thought it was...I thought..." I felt tears prick at the memory of the man who had ruined a perfectly good wedding and gave me a scar for my troubles.  
"Who did you think the man was?" Vegeta asked in a gentler tone.  
"I thought it was Derek- sorry, I mean Desmond...he had the same piercing blue eyes...the haircut...and I could just feel his cruel, merciless stare...I'm sorry, this probably sounds ridiculous. He was put in jail so I must be imagining things..." I looked down at the ground.  
"Bulma," Vegeta said. I slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "I saw him too," he turned to the window and pushed a sliver of the curtain back. "He's right behind that tree. He's been there for five minutes already. Your not imagining things unless I am too, which is quite uncertain," Vegeta stepped back, holding the curtain in the same position. I peeked through the sliver and briefly saw the familiar black cloak barely billowing in sight.  
I stepped back, a lump in my throat as realization and clarity submit itself in me. I suppressed a small choke of emotion. 'It can't be him...he can't be here...I'm just dreaming. He's in jail and I'm safe with my family,' I thought. I shut my eyes against the tears welling in my eyes, threatening to fall and roll down my cheeks.  
Vegeta surveyed me, as if my reaction to seeing that man had shocked him. Was I supposed to be happy, for Christ's sake?! His eyes slowly softened in understanding.  
"Bulma, you will be fine," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I won't let him touch you. I'm certain trunks wouldn't be thrilled to see you hurt either."  
The tears shed from my eyes, slowly receding down my cheeks. 'Dammit, now I look like I weak little puppy...' I thought haughtily. I guess you could say that I thought I looked like I couldn't handle myself. Like I was some little girl who needed help every step of the way. Thinking of this just made tears of anger fall, merging with the others.  
My head fell to vegeta's chest, sobbing into his shirt. He put an arm around my shoulders, holding me closer. The tears shed for about fifteen minutes, and during that time Vegeta hadn't left my side. I felt safe, comfortable, and content as I stayed like this until I had calmed down. But I had figured out that this man had escaped and wasn't finished with me yet. Once again I was unsafe, but now there is a new target in my family as well; my daughter bulla could be on this fiends' list.


End file.
